Some Things Are Meant To Be
by al3x
Summary: When Draco accidentally smashes into Hermione at a quidditch match and he ends up as unconcious as she is, everyone believes its an evil plan of his which has back fired. But both pupils wake to find themselves in a different Hogwarts a different world?
1. Chapter 1

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

_Awakening_

"I will not leave you!" She screamed as the headache increased and she shut her eyes, desperately feeling for something to holding onto. Her hands latched round the soft material of his shirt and she clung on, squinting her eyes through the pain to look at him.

"It's okay Hermione," he said and she was surprised to find a small smile on his face. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"No!" She shouted louder again as her hands found the wall which her fingers dug into as her eyes clenched shut and she struggled to stay upright. Her body slid down the wall and she managed to open one eye to look at him before squeezing her throbbing head between her hands. "You have to come too!"

He knelt down in front of her and took her head in his hands. Suddenly, looking into his azure eyes, the pain was bearable. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the wet look in his eyes which caused a knot to form in her stomach and a lump in her throat. His hands felt unusually cold against her skin but she didn't dare to remove them.

"You're going back," he said firmly but quietly. "We've been here for two weeks now and after all the work you've put in to get out of this place, you deserve it," he smiled that rare smile at her again. It was a smile she'd never seen until a week ago and one which he told her she was lucky to ever experience; she didn't feel quite so lucky now though.

"You worked just as hard as me," she told him bitterly but cringed as the pain seeped back through her body making her head cramp and back ache. "You should be getting out of here too! Do you know where you'll go if you don't leave here?" she asked furiously, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he nodded slowly. "But I don't mind; I hated how I lived anyway." He gave a small shrug in the mean time letting her face go and she immediately felt the pain. She flung her head back and it hit the wall but the feeling was nothing compared to what she was going through.

"I'm going," she suddenly said softly as she leant her head back against the wall, her eye sight blurred and her head became heavy.

"Say hello to Harry for me," he said quietly and she couldn't help but smile through the pain as she nodded but her head began to droop. "And tell him to just go for it with Ginny," she could distantly hear her name being called and although the pain was still there, it was as though it was in a dream. "And don't forget to tell all those idiots to do what they want to do; be the masters of their own fates."

His voice seemed very distant now, further away than the voices calling her name and although inside she was panicking, her head was too heavy and tired to respond and slowly she found her self succumbing to the darkness and actually quite enjoying it. The time she got to spend with her self, in her own head, was quite relaxing. But it only lasted for minutes before she become completely unconscious.

"It's been twenty years Harry; do you really think they'll ever come around?" A red headed boy asked his raven haired friend who was leaning over a hospital bed frantically calling a name.

"Hermione!" he called again to the girl in the bed, ignoring his friend. "Come on I know you can do it!"

Ron Weasley sighed, pitying his friend. Every time it would seem as though she was about to come around he'd get himself worked up in this way. But every time it was nothing.

"Harry," he said quietly pulling at his arm as the girl stilled. "Ginny will be waiting for you." Harry took a last look at the girl and nodded as he followed his friend towards the exit of Saint Mungo's hospital. Ron pulled the heavy doors open and turned to make sure his friend was coming. Harry, who had glanced back at Hermione, turned to Ron with a wonky smile.

"I was hoping she'd come back in time to see it," he said quietly.

"I know," Ron nodded. "We all did."

He let the large doors slam loudly shut behind him so that when the girl lying in the bed on the other side suddenly sat up, they were none-the-wiser.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered as she tilted her head at the recently vacated door. She looked at her surroundings and couldn't fathom where she was; this place looked nothing like Hogwarts hospital wing. She fingered the edge of the sheet which covered her and read the small print in one of its corners: _Property of Saint Mungo's hospital_.

Her eyes widened and her head span in the direction of the bed next to hers. A man lay in it with his longish platinum hair spread out across the pillow; various wires were attached to him.

"Draco!" she shouted frantically but suddenly caught sight of the wires and machines which were attached to her. She yanked at the things stuck into her arms and winced from the pain but never stopped from calling him. "DRACO!"

A clambering noise came from somewhere at the end of the room and Hermione turned in the noises direction in time to see a woman hurry from a room but stop dead at the sight of her.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed barely above a whisper.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked, confused and frantic and she held up all the wires which had previously been attached to her. The woman did nothing but stare at her which caused Hermione's anger to build. "Why am I here?!" she shouted.

The woman momentarily shook her head, coming to her senses and then strode towards Hermione, a look of utter amazement evident on her face.

"Miss Granger," she began shakily. "I'm sorry but I can tell you nothing until I get hold of Albus Dumbledore." Hermione pointed to the bed next to her sharply.

"Is he okay?" she asked quickly. The woman let a small smile flicker across her face.

"You talking to me now makes me think that maybe he is," she gave a small nod. "But, I can say nothing to you until the professor is here."

Hermione's nose flared and her body shook as tears rolled down her cheeks. She ripped the sheet from her body and ran to Draco's side where she laid a hand on his cheek. "Draco," she whispered. "Draco if you can here me, I want you to know we found a way back. I'll make sure that you get back too."

She stood to find that the nurse had left but she soon reappeared, accompanied by a small _pop_ which announced Albus Dumbledore's arrival.

"Professor," Hermione breathed, relieved to be around someone she knew. Dumbledore shook his head in bewilderment as he strode to Hermione's bed, taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

"It's good to have you back Miss Granger," he said with a small smile. Hermione let out a sob and smiled slightly.

"So I really am back?" she asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded.

"You may not really be up for this right now," he began slowly. "But this is a scientific miracle and I'd like you to tell me everything you remember." He watched her closely, waiting for her reply.

Hermione looked over at the bed next to hers and took a deep breath. The man laying there looked so much different to the one she had just left; years older even. But she wouldn't worry for now. The bleeping of the heart monitor kept her hope alive because she knew he was still there somewhere; for now.

"Ok," she said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

_Faith in Fate_

"_Man does not weave this web of life. _

_He is merely a strand of it. _

_Whatever he does to the web, he does to himself."_

**- Chief Seattle**

A natural cold breeze swept through the corridor in a way which it only could in the dungeons at Hogwarts. A single droplet of water ran down the wall quickly and froze in place a few feet from the floor as the ghost of the Bloody Baron glided through it. A sudden murmuring could be heard from the end of the corridor and a boy turned the corner.

His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes elegantly; eyes which, even though narrowed to the ground, shone a dangerous icy grey. His lips moved furiously making the words he said barely distinguishable, only the odd "stupid" and "mudblood" were signs of any sort of coherent language.

He stopped suddenly and turned, sighing in his agitation as he realised he had stomped past the portrait hole in his fury. He stood in front of the portrait, glaring into the face of an old man covered in blood, as though daring it to not allow his entrance.

"Password?" The man asked in a dull drawn out voice. Draco tutted annoyed.

"Like I would be in any other house bar Slytherin, just let me," he demanded.

"Must we have this conversation every time you are in a rat Mister Malfoy," the portrait drawled. "I must ask everyone who wishes to enter the common room for the password, whether I know them to be a Slytherin or not; this includes you."

"Fine," Draco snapped, eyes rolling in his bored manner. "Veritiserum." The portrait nodded slowly before swinging open to reveal the cold Slytherin common room.

The common room was what it was to be expected; the décor nothing but green and silver. Draco huffed, pulling a first year out of his favourite seat, and continued his silent rant.

"Draco?" a boy with dark brown hair asked as his navy blue eyes narrowed at his best friend. He stood to his side and watched as he seemed to argue with himself.

Draco, either not hearing or choosing to ignore Blaise, carried on staring into the fire. Blaise sat on the arm of a chair and ran a hand through his hair. "What's up?" he asked after a few minutes silence.

Draco's head snapped up as though just hearing the boy and his eyes flashed a stormy blue. "That stupid fucking mudblood is 'what's up'," he spat causing Blaise to flinch slightly.

"What did she do this time?" He asked, and as though expecting an outburst retreated off the arm and further away into the chair.

"Being her usual self; she has to show me up in every fucking class!" Draco shouted. "'Professor, I do believe the correct answer is sand beetle'," Draco mocked Hermione in a sarcastically high voice. "Fucking bushy haired…" Draco said under his breath before shouting again. "And then Snape shoots daggers at me for not getting the answer right and keeps me behind after the lesson telling me how degrading it is to have someone like her beat me; DID HE NOT THINK I REALISED THAT?!"

The common room, being used to Draco's angry outbursts, quickly emptied.

"Draco," Blaise began cautiously. "I don't see why you let her get to you so much."

"I don't let her get to me," Draco said quickly; too quickly. To Blaise's disbelieving look he continued. "Listen Zabini," he said dangerously in Blaise's face. "That dirty piece of shit does nothing but repulse me. You try and suggest that she affects me in a different way again, and I'll affect you so badly you won't be able to walk for weeks."

Blaise's eyes narrowed but he knew better than to retaliate. The best thing to do when Draco was in this mood was to leave him be, which was exactly what he did. He raised slowly, his eyes never leaving Draco's, and headed to the boys dormitory stairs where he turned.

"I was only trying to help Malfoy," he said bitterly.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help," Draco said slowly. Blaise shrugged and carried on up the stairs.

Hermione Granger was rudely awoken extra early on Saturday morning from her seat at the table in the Gryffindor common room. She pulled the piece of parchment which had stuck to her cheek off and strained her eyes against the sudden brightness. Her eyes flickered slightly before she realised that it was Ron who had awoken her and she glanced around confused, wondering how he had managed to get into the girls dormitories.

Ron, seeming to have read her mind, helped her to her feet and said "You feel asleep in the common room whilst finishing your homework." Hermione smiled sleepily and rubbed the back of her hands against her eyes.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Almost quarter to seven," Ron answered as he dropped into a squishy armchair. Hermione gasped.

"Why've you woken me up?" She asked with wide eyes, ready to go back to bed once she'd found out his reasons for not only himself being up but for waking her up before seven, and on a weekend.

"Quidditch," Ron mumbled. "It's the match against Slytherin today."

"So, you've played them loads of times before." Ron glanced at Hermione and sighed.

"Yes, but never as our first match of the season. If we lose this there's no way we'll win the cup this year," he whined.

"Oh please Ronald," Hermione said becoming agitated; she was _not_ a morning person. "That's hardly the case. You just have to get higher points in your next match. It's not like it's a life or death situation." Hermione had never quite understood the boys' fascination with quidditch. Sure, she didn't mind watching it when Harry and Ron were playing, heck, a few times she'd caught herself enjoying it, but she was sure she'd never get why they got so worked up.

"'Mione you wouldn't understand," Ron snapped.

"Then why did you wake me up to whinge at me?" she asked exasperatedly throwing her arms in the air. Ron gave a wonky smile and shrugged.

"Moral support?" He tried.

"If you think I'm going to sit here all morning and tell you why the game is going to be fine, you have another thing coming," she told him sternly. "Besides, I'm not one to lie, and there's always the possibility that you might lose."

"Gosh Hermione you always look on the bright side," Ron responded sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Hermione went quiet for a second before saying slowly "Why build yourself up for a higher fall?" Ron narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his friend.

"You have to think of some things positively," he said with a small nod.

"No," Hermione said quietly. "No, the more positively you look at something, the more negative it will be when everything goes wrong; and something always go wrong."

The many cheers that filled the stadium sounded like buzzing to Draco's ears. He smiled; he loved that noise. The idea of having almost every eye in the school on him, well, him and some others whom were of no great importance, thrilled him. He always had loved attention.

It was fifty minutes into the match and Slytherin were winning by sixty points. Draco hadn't even bothered to look for the snitch yet, noticing that Potter wasn't exactly on his best form that day. A glint of gold flew just in his eye sight and he sped off in the direction of it. His eyes narrowed and his seeker skills told him that if he egged his broom on hard enough he would catch the snitch, but maybe at the expense of smashing into the Gryffindor stands. No, Draco certainly was not a Gryffindor but he was not completely lacking in bravery. However, it would not be his courage that allowed him the pain of crashing into a stand full of people; it was catching the snitch and winning. And anyway, there was always the possibility that his calculations were wrong, although he doubted it.

Draco lent low on his broom and bit down on his lip, seeing the golden snitch feet within his reach he braced himself for impact.

Hermione was stood in the stands watching and cheering as Harry noticed Malfoy heading for the snitch.

"Oh Luna I really can't watch this," she said as she covered her eyes. "It's too close and I just know they're going to crash into each other."

"Not if Malfoy crashes into us first," Luna replied in a sleepy tone which weirdly held a bit of amusement. "I suggest you duck!"

"I beg your pardon," Hermione began turning to Luna when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side as her body was hurled from the safety of the stands over the back of her seat, which unluckily happened to be in the last row, and she plummeted hundreds of feet to the ground. Her head filled with an odd buzzing before the world became black.

**A.n. Hmm, ok, so if you find this totally weird and odd, it's fine…You're meant to P I'm posting it on HPFF and some people found it confusing to begin with there too. Hopefully things will clear up as the story goes on Anyways, please leave a review, they make me feel special D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

_What Happened_

_Your living is determined not so much by what life brings to you_

_as by the attitude you bring to life; _

_not so much by what happens to you _

_as by the way your mind looks at what happens._

**-John Homer Miller**

The bed covers were white; the sheets were white; as she ran her hands over the cool walls she noticed they too were white. A steel table was to the left of her bed and she cringed when she noticed the potion waiting there for her; she had tasted it before although she couldn't quite remember when.

A sudden sharp pain in her head sent her body flying back into the soft mattress as her head strained against the pillow. She jammed her eyes shut and opened them wide as she let out a scream; blue dots were floating in front of her vision. Her hands clung to the bed sheets and when the pain began to subside she felt her body soaked in sweat.

She sat upright immediately as she was flooded with memories. As though she was watching a film everything she knew came back to her and she rested her head in her hands as the headache, caused by falling hundreds of feet from the Quidditch stands, throbbed.

A moan to her side made her head snap in its direction and her eyes narrowed to the bed next to hers. Platinum blonde hair lay spread across a pure white pillow and Hermione tutted at having finally realised she was in the hospital wing. She noticed as the boy in the bed next to hers eye lids flickered rapidly and his body twitched. She bit down on her lip, debating whether or not to get Madame Pomfrey, when her eyes were met by navy blue ones.

Draco's eyes had flown open so fast he had to press them together again in order to adjust to the light. He had been awoken from his sleep by a splitting headache and dreams of his memories. He'd expected to awake in the hospital wing but was startled to see Granger staring at him.

"Keep looking mudblood 'cos if you touch I'll cut your hand off," he said coolly although his head still pounded. Hermione would normally have laughed at this and had some witty come back, but instead she huffed and relaxed back into her pillow.

After about ten minutes a groan came from Draco's bed. Turning her head just enough so she could see him, Hermione rolled her eyes as he fidgeted under his covers mumbling about "being in so much pain my hair hurts!" Draco carried on in this manner for some half an hour, now and then turning and exclaiming, "where is that nurse for Merlin's sake! She should be at my beck and call, the state I'm in!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione snapped as he began growling in a devious way. Malfoy turned, startled by her voice and let his eyes droop as his head lulled onto his shoulders.

"Don't speak the Malfoy name in such a way," he sighed lazily. "In fact," he looked at Hermione and she noticed how his eyes had changed from the navy blue they were when he seemed startled first waking up, to a dangerous electric blue. "I b **never /b ** want to hear such a respected i _pure blood /i _ name leave your lips again," he smirked triumphantly.

Hermione, always the defiant one in such a situation, folded her arms across her chest. "Name me a time when I have obeyed anything you have told me?" She added slowly, "Malfoy." Draco screwed his face up in disgust and Hermione was strangely reminded of a young child not being able to get his own way. This caused her to explode with laughter.

At this time the double doors into the hospital wing swung open and Hermione quietened, patiently awaiting the visitor. Although she seemed to be experiencing a bit of memory loss, which she was eager to question Pomfrey about, she certainly recognised this boy from her new lived memories.

A huge smiled crack across her face and Hermione threw her hands in the air, "Harry, it took you long enough." A small chuckle left her mouth before she concluded, "and where is our other dear friend Ronald?"

Harry Potter stared at Hermione in what could only be described as pure and utter disbelief and…disgust? After several confused seconds he turned to Draco and muttered, "Why is the mudblood addressing me?" He spoke with a sudden air of superiority and emphasised every syllable. Hermione gasped and looked to Draco who she noticed mirrored her shocked expression.

He looked to Hermione, then to Harry as he cocked his head to the side, letting his slightly long hair brush his shoulders. "And why are you addressing me?" He mimicked Harry's 'posh' pronunciation; but Hermione was used to that.

Harry looked at Draco for about half a second before throwing his head back and laughing hysterically. "Nice one mate," he said between breaths. "Listen, you won't be getting much help in here tonight because I just passed a broom closet and had a murderous view of our fair matron and Professor Snape," here he looked at Hermione and smirked. "Well, doing things innocent little mudbloods shouldn't know about. Anyway, you should get some sleep; we need you well enough to snatch that cup for us for the seventh year." With that he winked and strutted from the room.

Hermione's mouth hung open; what the hell was going on!? She may have had some memory loss but she was positive that the boy who had just left was i _her /i _ friend and the worst enemy of the boy he had been visiting. It couldn't have been some sick trick; Harry would never pretend to like Draco. So Draco had to be up to something.

She turned to bark this information at him but noticed the same confused expression on his features. She didn't understand! It couldn't have been magic and it certainly wasn't a plan, so the only thing she could think of was…

"Memory loss," Draco whispered to him self but loud enough for Hermione to hear. She bit her lip and looked at him and he began to elaborate. "I think one thing I know for sure is that we both fell hundreds of feet from the Quidditch stands and hit our heads pretty badly right?" He didn't wait for her answer. "Well, I was awoken this morning with dreams of all my memories and a splitting headache. When I woke up, I knew where I was, but it was as though I had watched a film and was now on the set. Maybe," he paused for a minute and Hermione anxiously awaited his continuation. "Maybe what I dreamt wasn't real. What if this is all real and what I dreamt was a fucked up version of it."

Hermione tutted, this was pathetic. "But Malfoy I have the same memories as you; or so it seems from your confusion. And I had my memories come back to me this morning, during a headache. So it doesn't make sense for it all to be a dream."

"Well maybe you were really asleep and you thought you were awake," Draco snapped as he swung his legs off the bed and made his way out of the wing.

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouted behind him. Draco stopped and made a sharp turn.

"I don't know what's going on Granger but from what Potter, I mean i _Harry /i _said, this worlds different; so we might as well get used to it and play along."

"But we don't know anything about this world!" Hermione screamed, becoming agitated by his defeatist attitude.

"Maybe not, but what we know and what this world is has some similarities," Draco called back over his shoulder as he continued his departure. "Mudbloods like you are still worth shit."

Hermione gripped her wand tightly and aimed it at Draco, shooting a jelly legs curse at his back. Draco, not expecting it, fell to the floor in a wobbly heap.

Hermione made her way over to where he lay and looked down at him. "And ferrets like you are still arrogant arses," and with that she stomped off, leaving Draco in a tangled mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

_Change is Destiny_

_I do not know beneath what sky nor on what seas shall be thy fate;_

_I only know it shall be high, I only know it shall be great._

**-Richard Hovey**

Hogwarts was a big school meaning the corridors where extremely wide and when empty you would expect them to be drafty. But, one thing that Hermione loved about the school was its ability to keep in the warmth no matter what the weather. However, she was finding, as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, that an unusually cold breeze was blowing around her making her squeeze her arms tightly to her body.

She hurried up her steps, looking forward to collapsing in front of the fire where she hoped she could figure out what was going on. She was also hoping to find Ron so she could question Harry's behaviour; maybe Harry would even be there.

She stopped suddenly in her steps and her arms dropped to her sides causing goose pimples to run over her freezing cold body. She tried running what Harry had said through her mind again and gasped.

"_Anyway, you should get some sleep; we need you well enough to snatch that cup for us for the seventh year."_

Harry and Draco were in the same house? That was impossible; that would surely mean that Harry was in Slytherin because of his use of the word "mudblood". But that made no sense. There was no way that Harry could ever have been sorted into Slytherin, given everything he'd been through. Although, he did once tell Hermione that the hat had considered placing him in Slytherin…

Hermione shook her head and began a slow walk up the corridor, of which at the end she could see the portrait hole. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Password?" the portrait of the fat lady drawled. Hermione bit her lip, she didn't know it. Glancing around momentarily she absent-mindedly played with her head girls badge; a habit she had picked up this year.

"I'm head girl," she spilled out. Quickly trying to think of a way to justify what she had just said. "I urm…Haven't been told the password yet?" she tried shaking her head at her own stupidity. The head girl and boy are the first ones told and it was now 2 months into the school year.

"If you don't know the password I cannot admit you," the portrait said stubbornly. Hermione kicked the frame in her frustration, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests as she turn and started grumbling angrily to herself.

"Hermione?" a small voice came from behind her. She turned quickly to see Pansy Parkinson staring at her worriedly.

"Listen Parkinson, I am not in the mood for conflict with you today so unless you want to be zapped back to your slimy common room I suggest you leave me alone," Hermione snapped.

Pansy stared at Hermione looking slightly hurt. "Hermione what is wrong with you; we're supposed to be best friends? And what do you mean 'slimy common room'?" Hermione stared back at Pansy in disbelief; best friends? Ok, so Harry was best friends with Draco and she was best friends with Pansy; not the other way round?

Hermione lent against the wall and slid down it slowly; maybe Malfoy was right. Maybe she should start getting used to this way of living because it seemed pretty real to her.

"Are you ok? Does this funny turn have anything to do with the hit in the head you experienced?" Hermione nodded slowly before lifting her self up and facing the portrait.

"Please tell me you know the password?" she asked quietly. Pansy walked to her side and put an arm comfortingly around her shoulder.

"It'll be ok," she told her softly. "I got told that you may experience some memory loss but everything will clear up soon. Pumpkin Juice," she said facing the portrait which quickly swung open.

hr 

"Stupid fucking mudblood," Draco growled as he paced outside the Slytherin common room. His legs wobbled cautiously, a side effect of Hermione's perfect jelly legs curse, and he took a seat on the floor with his head in his hands. "This doesn't make sense!" he mumbled into his hands angrily.

Sure enough he had told Hermione that they might as well get used to this life but it didn't mean he never though something very odd was going on. There was no way that this was some sick joke because he used his legilimens on Harry and saw nothing that could indicate that he was lying. Everything felt so strange.

He couldn't explain what it felt like and the more he ran it through his head the more confusing it got. It was almost as though he had watched a film on his life and now was visiting the set. He knew who people were and remembered them but in a way that made it feel like he'd met them in a dream. Like meeting the characters of a film; you know everything about them but you don't actually know them.

Draco banged his head hard against the wall and grit his teeth to bare the pain. He had to know what was going on and was going to start with Harry, but he couldn't get into the common room.

"For Merlin's sake would you just let me in!?" he screamed at the portrait.

"Mister Malfoy must we have this…"

"Argh! It's like dejavu," Draco cut in. "Well, at least some things aren't different."

"Malfoy, could you not argue with the poor guy once in a while? Veritiserum," Harry said smoothly before entering the hole.

"The passwords the same; why didn't I think of that?" Draco whispered to himself as he slapped a hand to his head and walked into the common room.

He stopped suddenly just inside as he eyed Harry in disbelief. "You're in Slytherin?" he asked slowly.

Harry narrowed his eyes in concern. "I think you need some rest. You didn't exactly get tended to very well in the hospital wing and your confusion doesn't seem to have cleared up."

"What do you mean 'confusion'?" Draco asked slowly.

"Draco, you fell hundreds of feet from the air and smashed your head into the stands; do you remember that?"

"Yes I do. I was chasing the snitch and had to make a decision between hitting the stands and catching it or pulling away; so I went for it and smashed, taking Granger with me. I think that's about as much as I remember," he said with his face screwed up.

"You mean you don't remember _anything _bar that?" Harry asked in shocked.

"I have memories, just not the right ones it seems," Draco mumbled as he turned away from Harry to search for his best friend. "Where's Blaise?" He asked after a couple of seconds looking round.

Harry looked confused for a second before he realised. "Oh, Zabini?" he asked still confused. "Well he's hardly going to be in the Slytherin common room is he," Harry laughed.

Draco went to ask why he was being so stupid and of course Blaise would be there, until he realised who he was speaking to and how odd it was that _Harry Potter _was in Slytherin so, he wouldn't be surprised if some people weren't.

"Of course he wouldn't," he snapped, trying to act him self. "So which common room would he be in?"

"I think he's in Ravenclaw," Harry shrugged. "But why do you care? You only use him to copy your homework from and you've been let off it because of your memory loss; lucky," Harry smirked as he nudged Draco.

Draco glared at Harry; it was going to be really hard to act buddy buddy with him. He tutted and started to make his way to the boys dormitory stairs, "I'm going to get some sleep." He groaned hoping his bed was still his bed.

Harry sniggered behind him. "Urm, Draco… You won't find a bed up there for you. You're head boy; remember the new rule?" Draco turned slowly and could imagine the flashing that was now happening in his eyes as his anger built towards his stupid memory loss.

"No I don't," he responded through gritted teeth. Harry bit his lip and glanced around as though looking for someone else to break the new rule to Draco. "Are you going to tell me or what?" Draco snapped.

"You're not going to like it," Harry began. "You have to share a common room with the head girl," he said quickly and cringed.

"Please tell me that in this fucked up version of Hogwarts Granger isn't the head girl?" Harry seemed slightly taken aback at what Draco had said.

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy but yes, Granger is the head girl."

"Well that's just bloody marvellous!" Draco spat as he headed for the doorway before turning. "And where is this shared room?"

"Second floor next to the portrait of the Goblin Rebellion," Harry replied.

Hermione wandered up the corridor of the Second floor with tears falling down her face. After entering the common room she found out that not only was Harry definitely in Slytherin, but she had to share a common room with Draco Malfoy. She hadn't been able to find Ron anywhere either and really couldn't come to terms with the fact that Pansy was her best friend.

"It's time to change your password Miss Granger," a soft voice came from Hermione's side. She jumped slightly and found herself looking into the face of a young girl, about mid twenties, seated upon a brilliant white horse in a portrait framed in emeralds.

"Excuse me?" Hermione hiccoughed through her tears.

The girl smiled warmly. "Maybe because of recent events you've forgotten," she said understandingly as Hermione nodded solemnly. "Well, to make sure the password never gets found out you and Mr Malfoy must change it every week."

"Oh, ok, well, should I wait for Malfoy to do that?" she asked slowly.

"Change it to whatever you want Granger," Draco snapped at her side, his eyes focusing on the wall in front of him. Hermione surveyed him through narrow eyes for a second before turning to face the woman again.

"Devils snare," she said quietly, remembering the dreaded plant from first year.

"Ok dear," the portrait replied. "And my name's Matilda; in case you forgot." She swung open with a slight creek to show a magnificent room.

Hermione gasped as her eyes widened to better take in the room decorated in silver and gold; two colours she could never imagine together yet looked so fabulous is this amazing room. The walls were a creamy colour but with a gold and silver intertwined pattern running all the way around through the middle. The chairs were a rusty golden colour with silvery, almost grey cushions placed upon them. There was a ceiling to floor window bordered with curtains of cream; but when Hermione got closer she noticed the most unusual pattern of gold and silver embedded into them, it was almost un noticeable yet so beautiful.

Hermione turned to find Draco wandering into what she assumed was the bathroom. It was a mixture of red and green and reminded her of Christmas; this room she wasn't as fond of. Instead, she decided to go and take another look at the magnificent common room.

"Stop gawping like a fish Granger it's very unattractive," Draco said coolly as he dropped into a very comfortable seat. "Oh yes, this feels good," he basically whispered as he laid back his head and shut his eyes. "This seat is mine Granger so keep your dirty self off it."

"You are such a prat," Hermione hissed taking a seat closer to the fire. "I cannot believe I have to share a common room with you. What the hell was this Dumbledore thinking because the one I know most certainly would never do this; what a stupid idea!"

"Do you ever not whinge?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"Do you ever stop being a cocky bastard?" Hermione responded.

"Will you ever learn to respect your superiors?" Draco smirked.

"Will you ever learn that the day I respect you will be the day hell freeze over?" she began. "Twice."

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "You've got a quick mouth Granger I'll give you that," he said. "But you're a mudblood and nothing will redeem you from that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in pure hatred and shook her head. "I'll never understand what makes twats like you think they can treat people like me the way they do. You're just like your father," she said knowing she'd hit a soft spot with the last comment.

Ever since Draco's dad died he'd been trying to clear his name of evil doings; well, he had in the world which she knew. He'd tell anyone who would listen that he'd never had any intentions of following his father's ways and claimed he was nothing like him. Though it was clear to Hermione that the boy sat in front of her had actually changed, he was still the arrogant twit he'd always been when it came to blood.

"I'm nothing like my father," Draco growled. "Don't you ever compare me to him again."

Hermione swallowed and set her eyes in a hard stare at Draco. "I'll stop making comparisons between the two of you when you stop acting like him," she stood and walked to the only set of stairs there, assuming they lead to her dorm room.

Draco watched as Hermione walked off and tilted his head to the side slightly. Why was it that every time they fought she had him questioning his behaviour? He knew he was nothing like his father or else he'd have joined the death eaters by now. But sometimes he looked in the mirror, especially when he was angry, at his eyes and saw his father staring right back at him; even when dead the old man was hard to get away from.

He had been trying to change; he even stopped looking for Hermione just to take the mick. But when he saw her he had to give some sign that he hated her, because he did, because he was Draco Malfoy and if he couldn't bully Granger, well, you might as well take away his will to live. He found her God damn annoying all the time so she made the perfect victim. Plus, she always had a great come back and Draco found it fun to argue with someone who had as quick a tongue as he did. But she always had to push it and bring up something that really angered him; like his father.

Draco groaned and threw his head back; this was all way too much to take in. He'd hit his head, ended up in a world which he couldn't remember and was know questioning his behaviour towards a girl whom he had hated his whole life and now had to share a common room with. Why did everything always happened at once?

The only thing he knew right now was that he'd do anything to figure out what was going on. He also knew that he couldn't do this on his own and would need the help of the person who was experiencing this odd experience with him; it just so happened that that person happened to be Hermione Granger; the girl he hated with every fibre in his body, he thought, and also the cleverest pupil of his age.

He supposed that was a plus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

_Master of your fate_

_Destiny is not a matter of chance,_

_it is a matter of choice; _

_it is not a thing to be waited for,_

_it is a thing to be achieved._

**-****William Jennings Bryan**

The wind was icy cold as it blew across the grounds of Hogwarts. The whomping willow beat its branches around furiously at the leaves scattering about it until it seemed to realise that no matter how hard it tried, it couldn't stop them from landing on it. The floor littered in golden leaves was the sign of autumn, which was soon to come to an end.

A small leaf danced across the surface of The Black Lake and made its way to the bank where it tumbled over the ground until a huge gust of wind lifted it into the air. It twirled higher and higher until it came level with a window. A sudden down pour of rain splattered the leaf to it and Hermione Grangers eyes slowly flickered open.

She was always a light sleeper and the rain pounding on her window had made its way through her dreams. She turned her head to the window and saw that it was still pretty dark out so nuzzled her head further into her pillow.

Suddenly she sat up and stared around with wide eyes. She was in a room with a magnificently high ceiling patterned in cream and gold. The curtains which hung loosely around the gigantic window were of deep red with gold ties, and when she touched her feet to the floor she noticed the carpet to be of the softest material she had ever had the pleasure to walk on.

She looked into the full length mirror on the wall next to the door and sighed; so it wasn't a dream after all.

Running through her door she shouted "Malfoy!" just as the boy in demand walked through the door opposite hers.

"Must you screech Granger?" he asked, poking a finger into his ear. Hermione sighed.

"I was hoping it was all just a dream," she said in defeat. Draco narrowed his eyes before turning and making his way to their common room, Hermione followed slowly.

Draco Malfoy sat at the back of his DADA class with Harry Potter at his side. He was scribbling down the notes which were magically appearing on the black board but not really taking any of it in. His mind was still stuck on finding out what was going on.

He wanted to talk to Hermione about it but after what he said to her in the hospital wing it seemed as though she was coming to terms with this way of living. Draco hated it, it wasn't right that he was friends with Harry Potter. And it was even more unusual that Harry was in Slytherin. Draco let a small chuckle escape his mouth at the thought of what Voldemort and his father would say if they knew. In fact, he wondered whether Voldemort was around in this world.

"Hey Potter," Draco whispered to the boy next to him. "You know Voldemort right?" Harry lifted an eye brow in question.

"Voldemort? Did you just make that name up Draco?" he laughed and Draco bit his tongue.

"No," he snapped back. "It's not his real name. I think it was Tom Riddle but he changed it when…"

"Hang on Draco," Harry whispered back slowly. "Tom Riddle? As in Professor Riddle right?" Draco dropped his quill and his mouth gaped open.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Professor Riddle; the headmaster," Harry elaborated and Draco choked, covering it up with a cough.

"Headmaster?" he repeated in shock. "What about Dumbledore?" Harry shuddered at the use of his name and Draco tilted his head slightly.

"Don't say his name so disrespectfully," Harry snapped as he glanced around. "He could be listening." When Draco opened his mouth to question more Harry shushed him and said they'd talk later. Draco bit down on his lip and lost his concentration. Dumbledore was Voldemort; and vice versa?

"Please don't say his name again Draco," Harry hissed suddenly. "If you wanted to know whether the plan was still going on, well, I don't know. I'm not sure if I can go through with it."

Draco was confused. "What plan?" he asked slowly but Harry just shook his head as a signal that he'd tell him later.

It was fifteen minutes until the end of the lesson when Draco suddenly started to feel dizzy. He gripped onto the edge of the table when an excruciatingly painful headache hit him. He gasped as he lost balance on his chair and stumbled backwards off it, landing in a heap on the floor. He thrashed about on the floor as the headache increase and could vaguely hear someone performing a levitating charm which he assumed took him to the hospital wing; because everything soon went blank.

Harry Potter sat at the edge of a bed in the hospital wing; he and Ron had been taking it in turns to visit. Dumbledore had told them that as long as one of them was in the lesson (so the other could catch up) then they could be at Hermione's side all the time.

He looked down into the pale face of one of his best friends and sighed. It had been ages and there was still no sign of her recovering; every minute he spent in the hospital wing he filled with retelling their adventures or just sitting there squeezing her hand.

What had happened was terrible; how could Malfoy do such a thing? A bitter laugh left his lips at this thought. Of course he could do such a thing; he's a Malfoy. No matter how much the boy had been trying to clear his name nothing could rid him of the evilness which resided in his blood.

Harry glanced over at the bed next to Hermione's where a boy with platinum blonde hair lay. Harry shook his head. He was almost positive it was Draco's plan to put Hermione in a coma but he seemed to mess it up when he too ended up in the same situation.

Suddenly Draco's eyelids started flickering and he writhed around under his bed sheets. Harry rose from his seat and went to get Pomfrey before he heard a small whimper from Hermione's bed; she too began stirring.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry called worriedly. Madame Pomfrey was at his side in seconds and the two stood watching the patients anxiously. It sure seemed as though they were going to wake up but after a few minutes, just as the nurse was going to call Dumbledore, the movement stopped. And the pair lay as still and sleeping as they had been since the crash.


	6. Chapter 6

hr

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

_Mans character is his fate_

_We create our lives a thought at a time._

_And sometimes, it comes down to changing a thought such as _

_"Why did this happen to me?" into_

_"There is a divine plan and there is a reason for this, _

_and my choice is to create the most positive reaction I can_.

**-Dee Wallace Stone**

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed in the hospital wing, sky blue eyes staring at the ceiling and chest rising with steady breaths. His hands were laid on his stomach intertwined and he sighed before slowly sitting up. Shaking his head of perfect hair he made his way over to the window where he stared across the grounds which were shadowed by darkness.

Draco had experienced many dreams which he couldn't quite fathom but this one, well, it had seemed so real. He was positive if he could just open his eyes in time that he would be back in the world where he belonged, but he couldn't do it. Harry and Pomfrey just stood there staring at him, unsure of what to do and all Draco wanted to do was yell at them to help him! He blinked his eyes.

This was ridiculous; people in dreams can't help you.

Hermione watched Draco sat on the window ledge; she'd never seen him looking so…lost? From what she understood he was coming to terms with this way of living and was set on not discussing their situation. Well, Hermione could be just as stubborn and if it wasn't going to affect him she wouldn't let him see that it was affecting her.

"Ah, I see you are both awake," a heavy voice came from near the door and upon turning Draco and Hermione saw a man covered by the darkness walking towards them. Draco tilted his head at Hermione whom he never knew was there but shortly returned his attention back to the strange man. "That bump you two experienced seems to have had quite the effect."

The man stepped out of the shadows and a light fell across him, showing his handsome face. He looked to be pretty old but it was obvious that in his youth he was quite the looker. Hermione suddenly gasped at Draco's side and when he looked at her he saw that her eyes were wide. He looked back at the man and it suddenly dawned on him.

"Professor Riddle?" he questioned slowly. The man turned his twinkling silver, orb like eyes in his direction.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" he asked.

"Just checking," Draco mumbled before looking at his hands as to avoid Hermione's penetrating stare. He began wondering whether there were pictures of Voldemort in books, ones which Hermione had read, because it seemed as though she recognised the headmaster.

Draco had never seen Voldemort before so wasn't sure how different this man looked to the one he was meant to work under. But, he had been told that he was terrifying to look at. However, the man stood in front of them was as warm and welcoming as the Dumbledore which they knew.

"Sir," Hermione began with narrowed eyes. This was all too much to comprehend and she had a sudden longing to quickly get out of the place. The man stood opposite her was the same one which terrorised the world in which she came from and although he seemed pretty much like her headmaster, he wasn't. He was evil and being in his presence made her cringe. She gathered that if anyone in the school would be able to get them out of their situation it would be him. But when glancing at Draco she saw his calm expression and, biting her lip, decided against it. He'd only think her crazy and admit her to St Mungos anyway. "Never mind," she mumbled.

Draco chewed his cheek; he was positive she was going to ask about it and he certainly wasn't going to. After a few seconds silence Hermione spoke again.

"Was there something you were after sir?" she asked. Voldemort silently walked to take a seat at the edge of Hermione's bed and coughed to clear his throat. Hermione shuffled further away and under her sheets.

"Well, as I am sure you are both aware, the Halloween ball is in just two weeks," he paused for a while. "And being the heads it is your job to organise it but, given present situations you may not feel up to the job?" He looked at the two expectantly.

Hermione looked to Draco who was biting his nails and staring at the floor. What should she say? She was supposed to be the head girl so really she should say yes; but what about where she was really meant to be? This wasn't the place for her, and she knew it, but if she wasn't going to tell Voldemort, or Riddle as she gathered she should now call him, then really she should get on with her life right? Draco didn't seem to want any input in their decision as he had taken to looking at her for an answer. So she slowly nodded her head.

"I think we'll be ok to do it, don't you Malfoy?" she snapped her head to look at the boy with narrowed eyes; if ever there was a chance for him to speak up about how wrong this place was it was now.

Draco stared right back at Hermione for a few seconds before looking away stubbornly and muttering a quiet "yes." Hermione's shoulders slumped and she screwed her mouth up into a corner to stop the burning in her eyes; why did he have to be so God damn stubborn and just admit that something weird was going on!? Well, she most certainly wasn't going to let things carry on the way they were and decided there and then to find a way out of whatever was going on; even if she had to do it on her own.

She preferred to work alone anyways; that way no one could let you down.

The two pupils were set free from the hospital wing at about dinner time. They both made their way silently to their shared common room where the quietness continued for a few minutes until…

"Why were you in the hospital wing?" Draco asked curiously. He thought he knew why but was secretly hoping he was wrong. If she were there for the same reason as him it was a sure link with their memories, and he was beginning to think it would be better if this world was the right one; it would make things so much simpler.

"Why weren't you surprised to find that Voldemort is our headmaster?" Hermione question back harshly. Draco pursed his mouth.

"Harry told me in potions and then I had a headache, so had no time to tell you," he told her before she kicked off about not knowing. She nodded her head and her shoulders relaxed before tensing again.

"Does that mean that…"

"Dumbledore is Voldemort? Yes," Draco answered. "Weird huh?"

"Very," Hermione breathed, unsure of what to think exactly.

"So why were you in the hospital wing?" Draco repeated.

"Apparently for the same reason as you," Hermione responded quietly into her book. Draco looked at her though she didn't return his gaze and after a while he spoke again.

"Don't you find that…odd?" he asked slowly. Hermione snapped her book shut and brought her chocolate brown eyes to his navy blue ones. She made a mental note of how odd his eyes were, they were constantly changing colours; like when he was worried or curious, like now, thee would always turn navy but when he was angry a stormy sky would quiver under his gaze.

"Not at all," she snapped with narrowed eyes. "Why Malfoy, do _you_ find it odd?"

"No," Draco replied a little too quickly and Hermione raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Listen Granger, you're the one who was babbling on about this being wrong. If you remember correctly it was I who said we should just get on with our lives."

"I know," Hermione sighed bringing her eyes down to her hands which fidgeted in her lap. "I just thought maybe you were having second thoughts."

"You mean you hoped I was having second thoughts?" _Come on Hermione,_ he thought desperately. If she would bring it up then he could pretend to give in to the idea and maybe they'd find a way out.

"Not at all Malfoy," Hermione replied coolly. "I think I've adapted pretty well to this way of living." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Shall we start plans for the ball?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'll get some parchment and quills."

"Oh whoopee," Draco groaned sarcastically waving his hands in the air, a gesture which Hermione failed to see.

After Hermione came back with parchment and quills the two spend an hour and a half trying to figure out ways in which to decorate the great hall for the ball; but they couldn't agree on anything.

"I've got it," Draco said bouncing up and down on his knees on the settee. "How about we blow up pictures of me and stick them on all the walls?" Hermione's mouth gaped open as she looked back at him, wondering whether or not he was being serious.

"You are joking, right?" she asked after a couple of seconds where his face was completely serious.

"No," he answered looking quite offended. "Everyone will love it. And don't act like it wouldn't make _your_ night," he smirked.

"Oh Puh-lease," Hermione sighed. "I heard that you were big headed but with a comment like that I'm surprised you can fit your head through the portrait hole!"

Draco kept a serious expression for about a second before throwing his head back and laughing. "Oh Merlin, you're quite funny some times Hermione…" his head snapped up and a hand came to cover his mouth, a gesture which Hermione had mimicked. "I mean Granger," he corrected slowly with a shrug.

Hermione furrowed her brows for a little while before smiling slightly and replying, "So I've been told, _Draco_." She cringed. "Doesn't sound right does it; maybe we should stick to last names?" she laughed slightly as Draco pursed his lips and pushed them to the side, looking off to his right as though in deep thought.

"I dunno," he began. "I think I quite like the name Hermione, it kind of rolls off my tongue don't you think?" he nodded his head enthusiastically and Hermione chuckled.

"What are you like," she shook her head.

"So you don't think it sounds awfully sexy when I say it then?" Draco raised his eyebrows and Hermione tutted.

"My name is an extremely un-sexy name," she said quickly.

"But everything coming from my mouth sounds sexy," Draco replied.

"Well my name most certainly does not," Hermione pointed out with a satisfied smirk.

"I bet I can make it sound sexy."

"Go on then," Hermione challenged. _This should be funny_, she thought.

Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling for a second. "_Hermione_," he said huskily followed by a choked laugh. "See?"

"That was terrible," Hermione shook her head.

"Fine, _Hermione_," he tried again this time quieter and edging closer for a different effect.

"You sounded less sexy and more like a dirty old man!" Hermione exclaimed whilst leaning her head back into the settee and giggling with her eyes closed.

However, when she opened them she felt Draco's cheek against hers and gasped as he whispered "Hermione." His lips moved against her ear and his hot breath caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

"That," Hermione began; a couple of decibels higher than her usual voice. "Was no where near sexy."

"Whatever," Draco responded as he pulled back and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione squeaked causing Draco to look over his shoulder with a smirk.

"To bed; I think we've had enough excitement for one night."


	7. Chapter 7

hr

Some Things Are Meant To Be

The best is yet to be

_The past is like a river flowing out of sight;_

_the future is an ocean filled with opportunity and delight./i_

**-Anna Hoxie**

Mornings were most definitely the worst time of the day. They were usually cold, no matter what the weather, and it was often then when bad news was delivered. Often this happened through the mail which was received but today bad news was going to come in a different form.

Hermione Granger had dragged her self out of bed having a night greatly lacking in sleep. Her close encounter with Draco had left her speechless and with a lot on her mind. Her mind was already complex and she couldn't deny that every night when she went to bed she spent the first hour or so thinking over the days events. But last night took her hours to get to sleep following a night full of constantly waking up with new thoughts.

It was highly unusual for Malfoy to act in the way he did. Not only did he come exceptionally close to her, risking her 'dirtiness' rubbing off on him, but she was almost positive that what happened between the two could have been classed as flirting. She'd probably run a hundred reasons through her head of why he did what he did.

He could have been doing it to prove that he could have even Hermione in the palm of his hands, giving up when he realised, or so he thought, that it hadn't worked. Maybe he was having a momentary lapse of craziness; that could certainly explain his odd behaviour. The answer could have been that he was doing it simply because he was a guy; every guy needs a bit of closeness with the opposite sex once in a while and maybe he was getting bored.

But, there was always that stupid little voice at the back of her mind which was telling her it was stupid to run all these reasons through her head. It constantly told her that he was Draco Malfoy and none of these reasons could explain his behaviour because he would never, in his opinion; sink that low. So the only reasonable explanation would be that…maybe he was flirting because he found him self attracted to her.

Hermione shook her head and rested her head on her hands as she stared down at the plate in front of her. She couldn't bring her self to eat; the problems just kept building up. Firstly she found her self waking up in the hospital wing from a nasty bump on the head to a world which she could not remember. It wasn't even as if she had to learn everything all over again because she could remember nothing (something she was beginning to wish had happened), she had memories; just the wrong ones. Next she finds that one of her best friends is now friends with their worst enemy and part of Slytherin house. Then she is told that she is best friends with the Slytherin pug herself; Pansy Parkinson and, to top it all off, her other best friend is nowhere to be seen. Oh, and just to add more complications to the equation; the headmaster of whom she was sure she'd soon be counting on to sort out her problems, was known in her world as the evilest person to walk the earth.

Truth be told, she hadn't had a lot of time to search for Ron; or other pupils which she knew. If she wasn't in a lesson she had been spending a lot of time in the hospital wing; recovering from traumatic headaches.

She pushed a sausage around her plate and took a proper look around the room. She found it so odd when she saw Seamus Finnigan sat at the Ravenclaw table talking animatedly with Blaise Zabini, and when she glanced to the Hufflepuff table to witness Cho Chang and Theodore Nott engaged in a heated game of exploding snap. Shaking her head once more she stood and turned to leave before coming to a sudden halt when she noticed a head of bright red hair mingled with the exiting crowds. If it wasn't Ron it had to be Ginny (only the Weasley's hair was that red) and at that moment she didn't mind which one she ran into.

Flinging her bag over her shoulder she ran from the great hall and was soon crammed between the many bodies of students rushing to their first lessons. Dodging people along her way she saw the red head and realised it was Ron straight away. Calling his name turned out to be a useless task as her voice was absorbed by all the noise, so instead she squeezed through the last couple of people and pulled firmly on his robes.

Ron came to a stopped and spun around to see a girl smiling back at him. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and he looked down at her with a wonky smile on his face. His hazel eyes looked questioningly at her but the girl stood in front of him didn't seem to want to speak. He knew who she was, Hermione Granger, Head Girl; but he'd never spoken to her in his life. So why was she suddenly approaching him.

Hermione guessed right away that Ron and she were most definitely not friends in this version of Hogwarts. The lanky red head proceeded to stare at her in a way that you would a stranger that had stopped you in the street. Hermione sighed.

"You don't know me do you?" she asked in a defeatist tone.

"Hermione Granger," Ron stated rather than asked. Hermione gave a small smile.

"But we're not friends?" she asked slowly. Ron tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes before shaking his head.

"No, we're not," he replied. "We don't speak in fact." Hermione was slightly taken aback by the way he was handling this. If a random person asked her if they were friends she would have been greatly concerned. Ron, seeming to have realised what her confused look meant, answered her thoughts. "I do, however, know about the bump to the head which you received and I'm assuming it has something to do with you thinking we're friends?"

Hermione nodded slowly, never removing her gaze from her once best friend. He seemed so different in this world; more grown up. Her eyes wandered down his body and she noticed he seemed lankier than the Ron she knew, possibly he was less lean. His hair was also slightly longer and glasses were placed upon his long nose which gave him an air of intelligence rather than made him look geeky. Her eyes came to a rest on the symbol on his chest; the one of Hufflepuff.

"So, you're a Hufflepuff?" she asked slowly. Ron nodded and gave her a polite smile. "Right," she said quietly. "Well it was nice to meet you Ron," she said with a curt nod before turning away. She heard a quiet mumbled "good-bye Hermione" as she turned the corner.

She found it very difficult to hold back the tears which stubbornly fell from her tired eyes and she rubbed a hand across her wet cheeks before entering the room of her first lesson.

Surprisingly enough the day sped by and in no time Draco found him self relaxing in front of the fire in the heads room. He was spread across the floor so that every muscle in his body was relaxed and he had a book held above him. His eyes skimmed the page as he'd read it many a time before and was only re-reading it now because he needed something to set his mind on. Granger seemed to be interrupting his thoughts as of lately and he found it extremely unhealthy.

A pureblood such as him self would be flanked for harbouring such thoughts for the mudblood; thoughts of lust nonetheless. The close proximity of which they had last night experienced had his head in a complete jumble. He found that he couldn't quite despise the girl as he once did and had to admit that the simplicity of what happened last night excited him; it was so forbidden. However, he vowed for nothing of the sort to happen again and found that focusing his mind on other things actually helped quite a bit.

Even so, it was hard to keep his mind of off the feisty Gryffindor when she entered the common room and stood over him.

"Can I help you with anything?" he smirked but scolded him self when he realised another thing this could mean. _Way to keep your mind off it_.

"I found Ron," she replied quietly as she took a seat near the fire.

"Weasley?" Draco asked as he too rose and took a seat across from her. Hermione nodded and gave an upset sniff; her voice broke when she spoke.

"He's in Hufflepuff and we aren't friends," she told him with watery eyes. Draco's mouth twitched, itching to form an amused smile which he refused to let show. But Hermione seemed to have noticed. "Is something funny?" she snapped.

"I just find it very amusing that this world seems to have placed him more perfectly than the real one," he told her cockily. Hermione would have jumped straight to Ron's defence but instead narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"So you think this isn't the real world then?" she asked slowly. Draco mentally slapped him self; she was meant to be the one to cave first. He supposed he would have to push his stubbornness aside for now.

"No Granger, I don't for one second believe that this is where we are meant to be," he said slowly and seriously. Hermione nodded and oddly smiled.

"I'm glad you've come around," she said with a raised eye brow. "So are you going to help me figure out what's going on?" Draco sighed.

"Listen. Just because I don't think this is where we are meant to be, it doesn't mean I am right. I just think it would be pointless to waste our time trying to figure out something that isn't even there." He looked Hermione in the eye and waited for her reaction. It was true; he was beginning to give up. He believed whole heartedly that he wasn't meant to be where he was, but if that was the case he was pretty sure everything would be back to normal by now. Any anyway, what could have possibly happened to make them end up this way?

"…and the things I saw seemed so real." It seemed Hermione had been speaking whilst Draco was lost in his thoughts but he was snapped out of them by her raised voice.

"You saw what, when?" Draco asked confused. Hermione huffed annoyed.

"When I had a headache Draco," Draco clocked on to her use of his first name but didn't mention it; it reminded him of the previous night. "When I experienced the headache I could see things. It was as though I was lying in the hospital wing unconscious but I could see and hear everything going on around me."

This caught Draco's attention and he leant forward curiously. "What did you see?" he asked slowly. Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I saw Harry come into the hospital wing and sit by the side of my bed, he was talking to me like you would someone who was in an unconscious state of mind until something started happening with you. He called for Pomfrey and suddenly everything around me felt so odd. It was as though if I reached out I could actual feel the table by the side of my bed and I was certain if I could get Harry or Pomfrey's attention everything would be back to normal," she dropped her gaze. "But I couldn't. I couldn't move at all; it was as though I was paralyzed.

Hermione looked up again to see Draco staring at her with wide eyes. They'd taken on that shade of navy again and Hermione tiled her head to him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Draco said quickly shaking his head from his state. "I mean yes, I suppose something kind of is wrong. Or right," he was making no sense to Hermione. "What I'm trying to say is, I had that same vision during my headache; right before I woke up."

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek and relaxed back into her seat. If she thought all of this was odd to begin with it was now completely wacky! There was no way something like this could be happening unless they had some how been transported to a world in a different dimension and even that wouldn't explain the visions. Or how they got there.

"We have to do something about this," she finally said. "How can you possibly be sitting there saying that there's nothing we can do about it when you yourself experienced these visions?" her temper was beginning to rise.

"It's just a coincidence Hermione," Draco told her simply. "And I'm going to believe that until you somehow come out with an alternative explanation."

"Oh you really infuriate me you know!" she said heatedly. "Why can't you just admit that not everything in the world is simple and sometimes things happen which are out of the ordinary? The world isn't just a straight line; there are kinks and bumps along the way."

"Listen," Draco leant over the arm of his chair so that he was closer to Hermione and lowered his voice to a deathly tone. The storm was evident in his eyes but Hermione refused to be intimidated. "I've had enough kinks and bumps in my road to know that the best way to deal with them is to go around them. You have lived in a perfect little world and are to naïve to understand the problems that are out there; so don't be so patronising and lecture me on the complexity of the world."

Hermione's eyes flickered to the fire and then back to Draco who was still staring at her with raised eyebrows, as though waiting for a response. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she dropped her gaze and turned to face the fire. "I guess everything's just got me kind of confused. I won't bother you with this anymore. But," she looked at him again. "If I get evidence I want your help; I'll probably need it." She gave him a wonky smile and he couldn't help but smirk as he held out his hand.

"Deal," he stated and watched the argument in Hermione's eyes as she wondered whether to shake his hand.

Deciding she would she clearly and firmly said, "Deal."

Inside Draco was having an argument with him self. Everything she'd said did make sense. He was acting as though this was just a coincidence but really, was that possible?

"Oh," Hermione suddenly exclaimed as she dug deep into her robes pocket. She pulled out what appeared to be menu and handed it to Draco. Looking down at it he recognised a very long list of songs. "Vold-I mean Riddle gave it to me; we're to choose the best for the ball."

Draco slowly nodded as his eyes followed his finger which skimmed down the list. Stopping on a song he particularly liked by the Weird Sisters he stated the name and a low base filled the room. He looked up and smiled at Hermione who nodded her head enthusiastically when the beat kicked in.

"Oo, I like this already!" she said excitedly swaying to the music in her seat. Draco watched amused as she appeared to slip into a world of her own with her eyes closed and her head bopping along to the beat.

"Do you dance Granger?" Draco asked over the music. Hermione flickered her eyes open and noticed that Draco had stood and was removing his cloak.

"E-excuse me?" she stammered. Draco chuckled slightly.

"I said do you dance?" he repeated with a charming smile which Hermione had never seen grace his lips before. _He should do it more often_, she found her self thinking.

"Of course I dance," she replied with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't a lie, she was in fact a very good dancer; a very good ballroom dancer that is.

"Come on then," he motioned for her to stand with a mischievous glint in his now sky blue eyes. "Show me your stuff."

Hermione blushed madly as he pulled her to her feet which suddenly felt four times to big for her body. "I urm," she looked to the floor. "This isn't really my kind of music to dance to," she told him as she looked up. Draco flicked his wand and the music stopped.

"Then what is?" he asked curiously with a small smirk. Hermione picked up the list of songs and scanned through 2 feet of parchment until she came to one she recognised. Stating the name clearly the room was filled by the noise of a brass band starting up. A small smile spread across Hermione's face; she loved this music.

Draco narrowed his eye before chuckling slightly. "I think you must be the only girl of your age which listens to this type of music," he said. Hermione smiled but refrained from answering as she let the music sound around her, having an odd calming affect on her nerves. She opened her eyes and glanced at Draco, noticing that he seemed oddly uncomfortable with this music.

"Draco, can _you_ dance?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied quickly. "Just not to this. I mean, how would you dance to this noise?"

"It is not noise," she said sternly but with amusement evident in her voice. "It's the music to which you ballroom dance," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ballroom dance?" Draco mouthed with a look of disgust on his face. However, when he turned to voice his disgust in her choice of music he saw that Hermione had taken to twirling lightly across the floor. He found him self transfixed with her delicate footwork and the way her hair flew out behind her. Before he could stop himself he found himself muttering, "Teach me."

Hermione stopped her dancing so suddenly it was as though she'd forgotten another person inhabited the room. She turned to face Draco with a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked.

Draco was positive she couldn't have heard him over the music and thought to change what he'd said but again found him self self-consciously, this time more confidently, stating "teach me."


	8. Chapter 8

hr

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

_What ever limits us we call fate_

_There should be two educations._

_One to teach us how to make a living,_

_one to teach us how to live_

**-John Adams**

"T-teach you?" Hermione stuttered. Draco stared for a while before turning and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. With a flick of his wand the music died down so that it played quietly in the background and he took a deep breath, preparing himself for her intense gaze.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I would like you to teach me how to ballroom dance." He kept his eyes trained on hers and Hermione held his gaze for a while before letting out a nervous laugh.

"You want to learn to ballroom dance?" she asked dubiously. Draco huffed.

"Must I beg Hermione?" he said with a roll of his eyes. Hermione smirked.

"Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing," she crossed her arms across her chest, fully anticipating him huffing and saying how "A Malfoy would never degrade himself in such a way." However, Draco quickly dropped to his knees, his hands clasped together as though in prayer and he shuffled towards her.

"Please Granger, I want to know how to Ballroom dance," he took her hands in his and stared at her with puppy dog eyes. Hermione thought she would laugh if she ever witnessed such a thing, but, instead she found her self staring speechlessly at his hands which easily covered hers.

Following her gaze, Draco slowly let his hands drop to his sides as he rose from the floor. "Well if you really don't want to…"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed as he headed for his room. "No Draco, I'd love to teach you," she smiled and watched as he mimicked this in his cocky way. She rolled her eyes and stepped forwards so that she was only a few feet in front of him, he closed the rest of the distance so that he could place his hands on her waist and shrugged.

"I always see guys putting their hands here when they dance with a girl," he told her slowly. Hermione blushed slightly and looked at the floor. "Is it not right?"

"Urm," Hermione said quietly. "Not quite. You need to bring your right hand up so that it's on my left shoulder." Draco pursed his mouth for a second before slowly moving his hand and placing it where she instructed. He raised an eyebrow as though to question if he was right. "Right," Hermione breathed. "Now," she held out her right hand and Draco took it, Hermione smiled. "We're going to start with the waltz."

"I've heard of this," Draco told her. "Mother and Father were apparently experts at this; or so everyone would tell me at family get togethers. Big pureblood families are expected to be able to dance; I retaliated and although I've always had an interest in it, refused to learn," he smirked but it dropped instantly. "That never pleased father."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and tried to catch Draco's eye for a reassuring smile, but he kept his eyes downcast. "This is the one, two three, one, two three - thing; isn't it?" he stated rather than asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "And I must stress that one is the down beat and is also when we take the biggest step." Draco chuckled.

"Ahh, here's the know-it-all Hermione I know," he rolled his eyes. Hermione smacked his shoulder where her hand was resting and shushed him.

"I think I can do this," Draco muttered as he took a step and indicated for Hermione to make her move too. Hermione's face lit up in surprise. "I've been to too many balls," Draco replied with a shake of his head as he steered Hermione in the other direction and they reversed the steps.

The gap between the two was pretty far; Hermione wasn't used to dancing from this distance but wasn't intending to do it any closer. The beat of the music picked up and Hermione found herself waltzing around the room pretty quickly, Draco steering them in each direction until suddenly she found herself in a heap on the floor.

Draco rapidly blinked his eyes and looked to his side to see a dazzled Hermione. "I steered us into a wall," Draco mumbled as he brushed himself off and pulled Hermione to a stand.

"I gathered," Hermione chuckled. "You were pretty good Malfoy," she said. "I don't think you needed me to teach you anything; except maybe where to put your hands."

"But everyone knows that dance," Draco whinged. "Let's try a different one."

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm as he flicked through random ballroom songs. He stopped at one and turned to her.

"What kind of dance would you do to this," he asked curiously. Hermione blushed.

"The Tango," she muttered.

"Where do I put my hands," Draco asked as he stepped closer. Hermione bit down on her tongue; she really didn't fancy doing this dance with him. Oh who was she kidding; whenever she was asked to do this dance in class she would hope for a hot guy to be her partner, but it never happened. And here she was, faced with an opportunity to do this dance with the hottest guy she knew. Wait, since when did he become the hottest guy she knew?

"Well," he urged. Hermione swallowed.

"Put your hands where they were but this time place the hand that was on my shoulder blade here," she took his right hand and placed it on her waist. Draco's eyes narrowed and he smirked; was she blushing?

"Stop smirking," she exclaimed as she took a step back. "Listen Draco, this dance is very, urm, _close_" she muttered. "And if you're going to be all immature about it then…" she stopped when Draco put a finger to her lips.

"Just teach," he said adding, "Please." Hermione nodded and he removed his hand and placed it back on her waist.

"Right," she was blushing again. "I just, need to, urmm…" Hermione stepped closer again so that there was a very small gap between her and Draco's bodies. Draco almost gasped when the scent from her vanilla shampoo floated through his senses. He closed his eyes only to find her chocolate brown orbs staring at him when he opened them. Smirking, he tightened his grip on her waist closing whatever gap there was between them. Hermione tensed a little. "Yes, urm…" she stuttered, shaking her head before she continued.

"This is pretty easy. Basically, you step forward, starting on your right foot, for three counts and I mimic it in the opposite direction. Ready?" she asked and Draco nodded. Counting one, two, three the couple moved slowly. "And now on four we take two steps to your right turning to face our extended arms, and then repeat it." Draco stuck out his tongue in concentration as he followed the steps.

"Well done Draco, that was really good," Hermione congratulated as Draco began leading and picking up the pace. He slid his arm right along her waist and held her closely to her whispering in her ear.

"I really am good at everything," Hermione' head shot up and in result it collided with Draco's chin. Draco flew backwards, gripping his throbbing jaw with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hermione squeaked as she rushed to him. "I didn't realise you were so…close" she finished quietly. Draco shook his head of the pain and walked forwards again.

"I've always said you were hard headed Granger," he said cracking his jaw. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. The music had change to a slow song, but not one for ballroom dancing. Its soft beat drifted around the room and had an odd calming effect on both the heads.

Draco suddenly took Hermione's hands and pulled her too him. "Malfoy what are you doing?" she asked as she leant away from his muscular chest.

"Dancing with you," he said simply. He lifted her hands up so that they draped around his neck and placed his lightly around her tiny waist. She smiled briefly and they both began swaying to the music. Draco lowered his head so that she would hear him over the music. "It's not your fancy stuff; but it'll prevent you from trying to knock me out again."

Hermione looked up and smirked before resting her head on his chest. She found her eyes closing and her lips smiling as she breathed in his scent; he smelt as though he'd just stepped out of the shower.

They danced in silence for a while before Hermione broke it. "You know, you really have changed; despite what other people say." She wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to say. She wanted him to know that she didn't plan on judging him on his past mistakes but it could be a soft topic for him. Draco didn't answer for a while and Hermione was about to apologise for ever brining it up before she heard him sigh.

"I wish everyone else would realise," he said slowly. Hermione pulled back so that she could look at him.

"Don't try and get everyone on your side Draco; you know you're good and that's all that matters," she smiled reassuringly.

"I know," Draco breathed in reply. "I've never been one to rely on other people's help."

"But?" Hermione questioned, sensing there was a 'but'. Draco sighed.

"But I'm fed up of being alone," he said. "I'm fed up of having to sort out my problems on my own. I've always said the only person you can count on is yourself and that you don't need anyone else. But I'd do anything to have someone on my side at the moment."

Hermione felt her eyes well up and ran her tongue over her teeth to stop tears from falling. When did he become so broken and vulnerable? Was it from all those times she'd said he was like his father, all the times she called him a death eater, all the times she, and everyone else, had laughed in his face when he'd told them he'd changed?

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"For what?" Draco whispered and she could feel his breath across her face.

"For breaking you down," she replied.

"What makes you think you broke me down?" Draco asked, again in a whisper which spread goose bumps over Hermione's skin.

"Did I not?" Hermione questioned as she tilted her head. Draco gave a small sad smile.

"You showed me reality Hermione," Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You showed me that I was acting like my father, I was acting like a death eater, and every time I called you the things I did, I was acting as though I hadn't changed."

"But I was wrong," Hermione breathed after a pause.

"I'm glad you think so," Draco replied quietly and smiled.

"You should smile like that more often," Hermione said.

"Don't get used to it," Draco replied. "It's a rare sight and you should feel privileged to witness it." Hermione laughed before stopping abruptly at noticing the small distance between them.

They had been so close for so long that Hermione's face had started blurring and Draco was sure he could count every freckled dancing across her nose. He did, however, notice when her eyes flickered shut and his blurry vision was gone when he too closed his eyes; leaning closer to shut the final gap between them.

"Hermione?" a voice screeched from the portrait hole.


	9. Chapter 9

hr

Some Things Are Meant To Be

If you create an act, you create a habit.

_I am the master of my fate; _

_I am the captain of my soul_.

**-****William Ernest Henley**

Hermione pushed her hands against Draco's chest to distance her self from him; he stood still and she stumbled backwards. Regaining her composure and running her hand over her skirt to un-crease it, Hermione turned to the unexpected guest.

"Ginny?" she asked in surprise. The girl stood in front of her looked nothing like the Ginny Weasley that Hermione was used to seeing. Her once flaming red hair which fell past her shoulders was now cut in a short bob and died jet black. Her skin, which now looked even paler, was tinge with a blush and her eyes, which were covered in black eye shadow and eye liner, were wide in shock.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered as she focused her eyes on anything but the two people staring at her. Her hands fidgeted nervously at her sides and she bit down on her lip. "I-I'll just come b-back later," she basically bowed out of the room.

Hermione turned slowly to Draco whose eyes were still trained on the door the sixth year had just exited. "That was weird," he eventually exclaimed. Hermione nodded but suddenly became aware of the fact that Draco was staring at her and the realisation of what was about to happen before Ginny interrupted them hit her.

"I urm…I think I should go talk to her," Hermione muttered. Draco shook his head.

"Yes…Ye; that would probably be a good idea." They both looked to the floor and looked up at the same time, eyes catching each others but instantly looking away.

"Bye," Hermione muttered as she more or less sprinted for the portrait hole. Draco smacked a hand to his head as he threw himself down on the settee.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted from the end of the corridor. She could see the once red head walking quickly from the heads dorm.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny shouted back as she continued to walk away.

"Ginny stop!" Hermione tried. "You haven't done anything wrong." She ran a little so that she was walking just behind her. "What was it that you wanted?" Ginny said nothing. "Would you talk to me?" Hermione exclaimed desperately as she grabbed Ginny's wrist and spun her around.

Ginny gasped and clutched her wrist making Hermione narrow her eyes in concern. Taking Ginny's arm gently in hers she ran her hand softly over the cuts which ran down it. Ginny pulled her hand back and cradled it against her chest.

"I saw them together again," she whispered. Hermione tilted her head slightly.

"You saw who together again?" she questioned quietly.

"Harry and that Luxton girl," Ginny replied. "All over each other in a cove near the Room of Requirements." Her gaze was focused on Hermione's feet. "I love him so much," tears started rolling down her cheeks making her black eye liner run through the streams. "And I know you tell me he's a horrible person and I'd be better off without him but I can't help myself; it's as though we're destined to be together. No matter how much he picks on me and makes fun of my family I can't change my feeling towards him."

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat and pulled Ginny towards her, wrapping her arms around the small, fragile girl. Obviously Ginny and Harry were destined to be together. They loved each other in the real world and Ginny loved Harry here too.

"He's an idiot for not liking you Gin," Hermione spoke reassuringly, not really sure of what to say considering she couldn't remember anything. "Is this why you're hurting yourself?" she asked as the thought dawned on her.

"It helps with the pain," Ginny sniffed. "I usually hide them but I must have forgotten today." She almost seemed angry with herself for this.

"Listen," Hermione began, taking Ginny's hands in hers. "You don't need to do this to yourself. You don't need him Gin, stop hurting yourself because of him; he'll come around one day." Ginny sniffed again and looked at Hermione with her wet eyes.

"Do you really think he will?" she whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Most definitely. You're great Ginny, you just have to let him see that," she told her. "And if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me it seems." She was kind of stumped as to how Ginny knew where the heads dorm was let alone the password.

"I won't just walk in again Hermione," she said seriously. "It's just, when you gave me the password and said to come by any time I need to, I just figured…" she shrugged and Hermione smiled.

"No matter what I'm doing, I'd drop it in an instant for you," Ginny smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She sensed that she shouldn't bring Malfoy up right now, but she was dying to know why Hermione was suddenly about to kiss him when just last week she was saying how annoyingly egotistical and prejudice he was. "I'd best get back to the common room," she said and Hermione glanced down to see the Gryffindor lion placed on her chest. "I'll speak to you later."

Hermione walked the small distance back to the common room with a lot on her mind. She was glad to find that Ginny was still in Gryffindor but her drastic change of appearance was shocking; she wondered what the rest of the red headed Weasley's thought of her black hair. It worried Hermione that Ginny was hurting her self in such a way over a boy; it was always Ginny who had the boys after her. She'd always been so head-strong but she seemed so unconfident and weak in this world.

She'd entered the common room without realising and stopped suddenly when she heard a hushed voice talking quickly.

"Why are you acting so oblivious to everything Draco," the voice of Harry hissed. "That bump on the head you experienced seems to have really fucked you over. You need to start getting back to normal because if we're going to go ahead with the plan I need you all together; I can't do this on my own." Draco sighed.

"Calm down Pott-Harry," he corrected. "I'll sort my self out okay? Just hurry up and leave before Herm-the mudblood comes back." He could feel sweat appearing on his face, this front was hard to keep up. He watched as Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously but eventually he stopped trying to figure Draco out.

"Fine," he snapped. "But I don't expect to have to explain all this to you again." Hermione jumped up the few steps to her bedroom and hid against the wall, watching as Harry opened the portrait hole. "We're going to do big things Draco, it'll change the world. If we don't do this we're dead and if we mess it up, well, I don't want to know what he'll do to us."

The portrait slammed shut and Hermione entered her room, not wanting to see Draco right at the moment. There was a plan within the death eaters and Draco was in on it, though he wasn't sure what he was meant to do. Hermione was quite sure he didn't sound to enthusiastic about getting involved but could she be one hundred percent certain? Sure, he'd called her a mudblood but he'd almost said her name; he's used it as a cover up most likely. And they'd been getting on very well as of lately, something that wouldn't happen with the prejudice, muggle hating Draco.

Hermione lie on her bed and shut her eyes, the day had worn her out but now things just kept running through her mind. She decided, just before she drifted off into a sleep, that she wouldn't mention anything about that conversation to Draco. If he wasn't going to help, he'd tell her.

The following day brought with it a downfall of snow. The fluffy whiteness covered the grounds and teased the Whomping Willow, falling in large flakes and resulting in the students dressing especially warm. The ceiling in the Great Hall mimicked the sky outside; grey and cloudy. When Hermione glanced up she was strangely reminded of Draco, though she couldn't quite fathom why.

The morning's first lesson was Transfiguration. Hermione looked forward to this; she was quite interested in finding out how McGonagall had changed. She was sure she wouldn't be much different. She was very wrong.

Draco took his usual seat at the back of the class, where he could see everyone. This lesson, he'd found out, he shared with a few Slytherin's who he never spoke to and the Gryffindors; including Hermione. He flicked his wand at the parchment in front of him and turned it into a little paper man. The man danced across the table and when Draco's attention was caught by something else, it fell off the desk.

"You almost killed it," Hermione laughed as she caught the little man who bowed in thanks. Draco smirked and flicked his wand so that it started to grab its throat, choking. "That's sick," Hermione stated as she sat next to him.

"Don't you think it'll look a little odd if we sit next to each other?" Draco asked quietly, glancing around and noticing that they were the first in the class.

It was Hermione's time to smirk as she leant towards Draco and whispered, very close to his face, "I don't care." Draco gulped. The smirk that was flickering across her face was extremely sexy and he didn't think anyone would be able to resist it. Thankfully she pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Plus, Pansy told me we're partners in this lesson," Draco nodded quickly, still not fully recovered from the strange encounter. He put it down to the fact that they had almost kissed the night before so understandably his hormones were running slightly off track. He'd never _almost_ kissed a girl and now he couldn't help but wonder what kissing Hermione would have been like.

Over the next five minutes students began to traipse in and it was evident to Hermione that she wasn't the only one wondering why McGonagall, who was always the first in the class, was late. "Where is she?" Draco would mutter every now and then.

"Why are you so anxious?" Hermione laughed quietly.

"Aren't you interested in how she's going to act?" he questioned with raised eye brows. Hermione was about to answer before the door slammed open and a cloud of smoke entered the room. She looked at Draco who had a brow cocked in interest.

The smoke was purple and slowly made its way to the centre at the front of the classroom where it began spinning rapidly. A wind blew through the classroom as though a small hurricane was crossing the room's path, but it all stopped suddenly and, where the smoke which had been there was, stood…"Professor McGonagall?"


End file.
